


go ahead and cry little girl (nobody does it like you do)

by spooky (spookyscult)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Daddy Kink, M/M, Subspace, sub mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscult/pseuds/spooky
Summary: mark is insecure and needs comforting.orpolice rookie mark lee accidentally calls his boss dad and cries about it.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

mark stared absentmindedly into the computer screen infront of him, dazed. he didn’t expect his first 3 months of being a police officer to consist of writing endless files. he was bored. and tired. he ran on up to 5 cups of coffee a day, causing his hands to shake semi-violently against the keyboard keys as he typed. it was only him and his boss mr suh in the office for that day. it was peaceful, mark thought. but there was something in the air that made the poor boy anxious. he would always spare a glance at the elder, he looked so powerful in his black turtleneck and brown plaid coat. mark would always peek at johnny’s hand, the way the veins on his arm moved along as he wrote, mark gulped. it made him feel weak.

“mark” the elder coughed. “you’re staring.” johnny laughed as the younger started to blush, turning around quickly. “s-sorry” the rookie stuttered out. johnny looked the younger up and down, noticing how his hand would shake as he picked up his pen. “mark” the elder worriedly asked. “are you alright? you can take a break you know..”. mark sighed at that as he buried his face in his hands, still facing away from the sherif in embarrassment. “‘m just stressed...” the younger whined. johnny cooed. “oh well we can’t have that can we? can’t have my favourite officer stressed...” johnny said, tapping his pen on the table. mark could feel johnny staring at him. the younger gulped at the elders words. he was his favourite. “do you wanna have a break, markie? maybe have a smoke? you’re always welcome to - after all, you are my favourite..”

marks face was practically red at this point. he looked for the words in his head before replying. he took a breath in. “n-no I’m okay dad-“ 

mark paused. the whole room fell into an awkward silence. he felt his whole word shatter as tears brimmed his eyes. he fealt his breathing get heavy as he started to shake. “f-fuck I-I’m s-so so-sorry john- officer” mark could barely finish his sentence as by this point he was crying. fat tears were rolling down his face as his whole body was shaking. after what felt like years of awkward silence the elder finally spoke up. “mark hun, please face me.”. mark turned around to face the elder with puffy red eyes, and cheeks stained with tears. johnny felt his heart break a little. the younger could barely look him in the eye. johnny stood up, walking towards the anxious boy. johnny lifted the younger up from his chair, causing the younger to let out a surprised yelp as johnny placed the crying boy on his lap. johnny hooked his arms around the smallers waist, causing mark to shyly bury his face into johnnys neck. “dah-daddy..-“ mark whimpered, causing johnny to let out copious “shh”s and “it’s okay babyboy”s softly into marks ear. mark felt the elders hand reach up the back of his shirt, rubbing circles on his back softly. mark sniffled as he felt himself calm down. he felt safe like this. sat in johnny’s embrace. 

“mark hun, are you alright now? do you need anything else?” the elder asked softly, playing with the youngers hair. mark moved so his the back of his head was now on johnnys chest. “j-just hold m-e. p-please...” mark shyly requested. johnny smiled at the youngers cuteness. holding him closer. 

the eldest placed a hand on the rookies blushed cheek, “mark, I’m fine with you calling me daddy if it makes you happy, baby. I can tell that you need a big strong daddy to take care of you, and I’m fine with filling that job if you’re fine with it baby.” mark blushed even harder. “I-I um.. s-so you’re my daddy n-now?”. the older chuckled. “of course, baby” he said placing kisses on the youngers face. mark giggled. “m like when you call me that~”. johnny smirked “baby? I guess I’ll call you that more since you’re mine now, my baby hm?” mark kept giggling . he was so happy. calling the elder daddy just felt so right to him. after all, mark never had a father and craved the attention of older men ever since. they stayed cuddling for a few more minutes, mark nearly falling asleep on the elder, before johnny got a call. mark was too dazed to listen to what they were talking about but woke up when johnny picked him up so they were both facing eachother. johnny put the phone down and looked at the younger softly “hyungs are coming back soon, I suppose you should get back to work, will you be alright with that baby?”. mark stretched cutely as he rubbed his eyes “mhm daddy~” johnny smiled as he pecked mark on the nose one more time, placing him back infront of that oh so dreaded computer. “baby, I want you to meet me in my office after work today yeah? want you to stay behind for me hm” johnny said placing a kiss on marks hair. “and if you’re a good boy and finish all your work daddy might give you a reward.” mark blushed. “m’tay daddy...” he shyly responded. johnny smiled as he walked away to greet his hyungs Lucas and ten, who just came back from the case they were working on. mark smiled fondly, getting back to work, wondering what johnny wanted to ask him later.


	2. helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten and xuxi soothe a stressed mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter contains wetting so if ur not comfortable w that then don’t read 💗

mark timidly walked up to the sheriffs office, fiddling with his sweater paws nervously. he had just finished his shift for the day and johnny said that he could stay over for the night. it was 1am and mark had assumed that everyone else (lucas and ten) had gone home by now, allowing him to slip into his soft headspace. the younger chewed on his bottom lip as he knocked on the door. no response. mark squirmed as he knocked on the door again, getting impatient. he was already slipping deeper in his space, wanting to be held by his daddy and kissed. 

mark debated on just busting open the door and running into his daddy’s arms, but, daddy always told him to knock! if he didn’t follow daddys rules that would make him a bad boy! but mark was feeling reallyyy riled up and needy after daddy told him that he had a surprise for the younger at the end of the day. mark spent most of the rest of the day jittering excitedly as he daydreamed about what the surprise daddy was gonna give him! maybe daddy would touch markie in his... special places, and make markie feel good! or maybe daddy would let markie touch him! all the daydreaming had the younger rubbing his thighs together needily as he worked his last hours of his shift.

mark knocked a final time before sighing, no response for the third time. the younger pouted as he grabbed the door handle shakily, pushing it open. 

the door opened. the room was dark, only lit by a few lights. mark gulped, looking around the room trying to find johhny.

marks jaw dropped as he looked in front of him.

it was ten and lucas.

his fucking work friends.

mark felt tears brim his eyes as he started shaking. “n-no-“ mark gulped as xuxi came up to him, picking him up in his arms. mark was fully shaking and crying. lucas sat down with the younger, the littlest burying his head into the olders neck. mark felt a hand reach up to his hair and pet him softly. it was ten. 

“honeybunch, please don’t be embarrassed. daddy had to go out and we’re here to look after you, yeah?” ten placed a kiss on marks head, trying to soothe the stressed baby. 

lucas held the youngest close to his chest, placing soothing kisses down the sides of his exposed neck. the comforting actions seemed to work as mark had stopped shaking and had practically started melting in xuxis arms. that was until mark again started sobbing uncontrollably. 

ten looked at xuxi with concern before facing the boy in his arms. “mark, honey, can you tell mommy what’s wrong hm?”. mark sniffled before taking his tear stained face out of the elders neck as he faced ten - guiltily. “b-baby h-had an a-accident..”. 

mark burst into more tears as ten took the younger into his arms, lifting him up and in fact - the younger had wet himself on xuxi. ten felt guilt poor in his stomach. the poor boy must’ve been so anxious. lucas looked down at the mess now on his pants as he looked back up at the little. “mark, don’t cry honeybun, hey shh...” lucas patted the baby’s head lovingly before leaving him to ten - going to change into a different pair of pants.

ten sat inbetween the youngers legs with a warm, wet cloth to clean him. mark squirmed as ten started to rub near his “special place”. ten placed a hand on his thigh to hold him in place. “bun, I can’t clean you if you keep squirming”. mark gulped, feeling sleepy as ten rubbed the insides of his thighs with the cloth before pulling him onto his lap. just as ten finished, lucas walked into the room, causing mark to blush a scarlet red. lucas laughed as he petted the youngers head lovingly. “baby, there’s no need to be embarrassed.” he said placing a kiss to his cheek, causing mark to giggle.

mark snuggled up inbetween both xuxi and ten, thumb in mouth he mumbled. “wen daddy gon’ come back..” he yawned. ten cooed. “hopefully soon, baby”. mark just whined lowly as he fell asleep into their arms. “goodnight, babyboy” he felt them kiss against his head. 

mark slept well that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday mark :)

**Author's Note:**

> hii. this isn’t rlly what I planned the fic to be but oh well


End file.
